CLI Cheat Sheet
How to save your configuration changes to start-up memory :Switch#write memory ;How to enter configuration mode :You must be logged in as under the manager user to make configuration changes to a switch. If you are logged in as the operator user then you can only view a switches configuration. You can see which :user you are logged in as by the symbol next to the switches name. :For the manager user: Switch# :For the operator user: Switch> :Switch#conf :Switch(config)# ;Creating a Tagged (Cisco Trunk) Link :Fast way to create a tagged Interface on ProCurve 2920 (This method does not appear to work on the Core Switches) :Switch(config)#int 21 :Switch(eth-21)#tagged vlan 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,1000 ;Creating a tagged link on the HP ProCurve Core Switches is slightly more time consuming :Switch(config)#vlan 2 :Switch(vlan-2)# tagged B21, D13-D19 :Switch(vlan-2)#exit :Switch(config)#vlan 6 :Switch(vlan-6)#tagged B21, D13-D19 :Switch(vlan-6)#exit :You must tag the interface in each VLAN you want to pass along the link. In this example interfaces B21, D13, D14, D15, D16, D17, D18 and D19 are tagged as ports that will pass vlan 2 and 6 data in the same fashion as a Cisco Trunk would. ;Setting up the webGUI :Switch(config)#web-management listen data :Use the following command set to setup the webGUI for SSL connections only: :Switch(config)#no web-management :Switch(config)#web-management ssl :Switch(config)#web-management listen data ;Configuring a port for access to VLAN8 and VoIP VLAN 15 :Switch(config)#vlan 15 :(For standard switch with only the one module the port number follows a simple standard of 1 through to its end number eg 48.) :(With the HP ProCurve Core Switches because of additional modules the port numbering follows the naming scheme of A1 to A24 then on to B1-B24 ect) :Switch(vlan-64)#tagged 21 :(this will tag port 21 of a standard HP ProCurve switch wit the VOIP VLAN 15. If we were to tag the same port on a Core Switch we would use A21) :Switch(vlan-64)#exit :Switch(config)#vlan 8 :Switch(vlan-8)#untagged 21 :Switch(vlan-8)#end :Switch# :(This will untag port 21 of a standard HP ProCurve switch with VLAN 8. If we were to untag the same port on a Core Switch we would use A21) :Untagged is the HP terminology for Switchport Access on Cisco switches. Tagged is the HP equivalent to creating a Trunk link on a Cisco switch however you must tag each interface you want to carry your VLANs in each VLAN for it to work. ;Setting up a time server :Switch(config)#timesync sntp :Switch(config)#sntp unicast :Switch(config)#sntp server priority 1 172.16.172.2 :Switch(config)#sntp server priority 2 172.16.173.2 :Switch(config)# timezone 600 ;Setting up Spanning-Tree :Switch(config)#spanning-tree enable :Switch(config)# spanning-tree bpdu-protection-timeout 1 ;Setting up IP Default-Gateway and Domain :Switch(config)#ip default-gateway 172.16.172.3 :Switch(config)#ip dns domain-name contoso.com ;Setting up SNMP Server information :Switch(config)#snmp-server community "VLaN8" operator :Switch(config)#snmp-server community "Contoso" operator :Switch(config)#snmp-server contact "John_Smith" location "ContosoRoom2" ;Setting the Primary VLAN :Switch(config)# vlan 1000 :Switch(vlan1000)#ip address 172.16.172.3 255.255.255.0 :Switch(vlan1000)#exit :Switch(config)# primary-vlan 1000 ;Setting the switches Manager and Operator passwords :Switch(config)#password all :New password for operator: :New password for manager: :Switch(config)# :If you only need to set the password for manager and not for operator or vice-versa use the command: :Switch(config)#password manager :New password for manager: :Switch(config)# :Substitute manager for operator in the command password manager to set the password for operator. Return to HP Switches. Return to the Main Page.